SECRETOS DE ALCOBA
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Anna x Yoh & Anna x ?    Anna, destinada a casarse con Yoh, encuentra su vida un tanto aburrida. Pero las más profundas de sus fantasías se harán realidad gracias a la mujer de enfrente. La prosituta de enfrente.
1. Chapter 1

**+SECRETOS DE ALCOBA ~ 1era. Temporada ~+**

**+STAGE 01: DIGNIDAD+**

Ese día, el brillo del pequeño y hasta diminuto diamante, me pegó fuerte.

Me había quedado frente a la ventana toda la mañana, recordando cómo te habías arrodillado frente a mí anoche y habías puesto ligeramente la sortija en mi mano, a lo que le agregaste una repetida confesión de amor y me hiciste a mí quedar como una completa estúpida.

Pero, aunque no tardé en decirte que sí y en dejar que te me vinieras encima con un beso... había estado volviendo a considerar mi decisión apresurada desde el alba, desde que me volví a la ventana de la sala y falté, al compromiso que desde anoche llevaba encima.

Estuve como dos horas parada hasta que apareció, cuando se cerraron las puertas del negocio prospero ese y ella salió caminando lentamente con los tacones altos, junto a una cartera mezquina entre los dedos y el vaivén de sus caderas al compás de su pelo suelto.

Ella como siempre vestía de negro, llevaba un escote que casi alcanzaba su ombligo y que dejaba su espalda blanca completamente al descubierto, con ese vestido ajustado que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas y que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su trasero.

Sin embargo apenas podía perseguirla, ella desfilaba para mí unas cinco veredas y después daba vuelta a la esquina en un santiamén, cosa que repetía todas las mañanas luego de pasarse la noche entera ahí dentro.

Insignificante, ¿no? Sí, pero a mí me servía.

**POR ESO, NOSOTROS ESTABAMOS BIEN.**

Obvio que siempre te había sorprendido mi entusiasmo por la mañana, pero... como tú la pasabas más que bien con esa **"yo"**, tu cara de sorpresa nunca rechazaba a mi instinto animal y así los dos conseguíamos lo que tanto queríamos, tú acción con la mujer que amabas y yo acción con el hombre que quería que fuera esa mujer.

Y con eso quedabamos los dos bastante aplacados, hasta que volvía a caer la noche en la ciudad y yo volvía a verla a ella pasearse por la calle, cosa que volvía a desatarme por segunda vez en el día y así tú volvías a calmar mi ansiedad.

Pero se me hacía cada vez más dificil esta fachada, tú ya casi me hacías vomitar y me daba asco tener que dejar que me complacieras, para que únicamente me hicieras lo único que sabías hacer de **"hombre"** y no prestaras la atención a mi punto débil que yo tanto deseaba por parte de esa mujer.

Y sin embargo no te hablé nunca del tema, preferí tener con ella una relación imaginaria y así alenté nuestra potente vida sexual, hasta el punto que llegué a agobiarte y tú solito te negaste a acostarte conmigo por toda la casa.

Obvio que me convenía de cierto modo, pero... yo también tenía que depositar en alguien el deseo que ella me despertaba, a lo que convertí al baño en nuestro punto de encuentro y a la regadera, en mi único premio consuelo.

¿Que si estabas al tanto? Sí, por supuesto que estabas al tanto.

Sabías exactamente por qué le tenía devoción al baño, sabías obviamente para qué lo usaba y sabías con lujo de detalle lo que hacía ahí dentro, cosa que te llevó a dejarme mucho más tiempo sola y a dejarme pasar una que otra noche con el agua entre mis piernas.

Cosa que me puso a mí mucho peor que antes, abandoné mis otras tareas para dedicarme únicamente a ella y deseé las manos de esa mujer como nunca antes había deseado nada, hasta el punto en que manché ese diamante y no precisamente de vergüenza.

Por eso anduve como una semana sin el dichoso anillo, me liberé apenas eso dejó de tenerme atada a ti y fantaseé únicamente con el otro tipo de vida que deseaba tener, al lado de la mujer que ganaba más dinero que yo y que ganaba aún más si no estaba vestida de gala.

**UNA MUJER QUE, QUISE PARA MÍ SOLA.**

**-¡Anna!-me llamaste, desde el baño-¿Necesitas el baño ahora?-**

**-"Buen día", ¿no?-me quejé, aún pegada a la almohada-Perdiste tus modales, últimamente-**

**-Ah, perdón...-te asomaste, por la puerta-Buenos días, entonces...-**

**-Ahora sí puedes usar el baño tranquilo-dije, con una sonrisita-Pero, ¿para qué tan temprano, igual?-**

**-¿Qué?-saltaste, medio irónico-¿Lo necesitas tú?-**

**-¿Me estás cargando?-contesté, desde la cama-Son las seis de la mañana, recién-me acurruqué, tonta-Mi horario es a las ocho y lo sabes-**

**-¿Qué?-volviste, a repetir-¿Sale fría el agua después?-**

**-Claro-asistí, con otro tono-No tienes idea de lo fría que sale-**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué te bañas más de una vez al día?-cuestionaste, curioso-¿Me estás ocultando algo, acaso?-**

**-Soy una mujer, Yoh-corté, sin verte a la cara-No voy a darte detalles de mi intimidad-**

**-Era nuestra intimidad, que es diferente-me saliste, de la nada-Pero, desde que le tomaste el gusto a otra cosa...-**

**-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-resongé, de espaldas-No veo que esté haciendote tan mal nuestra falta de comunicación, ¿o sí?-hice referencia, a lo que quise-Comprame algo para compensarme, si quieres-**

**-Ahí tienes tu regalo, en la mesa de luz-giré, a la par de tu voz-Lo dejaste al lado de tu dignidad-**


	2. Chapter 2

**+STAGE 02: BASTA+**

¿Mi regalo en la mesa de luz? La sortija, claro.

La misma sortija que un día me saqué, cuando le dejé nuestra **"marca" **imaginaria y no me dieron ganas de seguir fingiendo, que yo era una novia completamente fiel y que nunca había fantaseado con la mujer de enfrente.

Así el notición llegó a tus oídos, descubriste que me había olvidado el anillito en algún lugar y preferiste creer que me lo había quitado sola, porque **"supuestamente"** yo podía contentarme sola y hasta disfrutaba más así que cogiendo contigo.

Obvio que no sabías a quién usaba de motivación, pero... sabías que no pensaba en lo más mínimo en ti, que me había quedado mal desde nuestro fracaso sexual y que me dediqué satisfactoriamente el tiempo que tú no me dedicabas, porque ahora **"supuestamente"** estabas de descanso y eso para ti eran como unos tres meses.

Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Te resultaba tan desagradable, que yo no pudiese esperar?

Era que no entendías cómo eran las cosas para mí, yo llevaba el doble o tal vez el triple esperando y no esperando precisamente para conectarme contigo, sino para abandonar mi orgullo y hasta sepultar mi dignidad con una mujer que reinaba en mis fantasías insistentemente.

Por eso te dejé marchar esa mañana de invierno, saliste de la casa con el mismo uniforme roñoso de siempre y yo me moví automáticamente a mi vitrina preferida, justo para verla subirse al mismo taxi de siempre y para verla ponerle la misma cara al conductor de todos los días.

Pero lo extraño pasó unos segundos antes de eso, ella se paró para acomodarse el cabello tranquilamente y así me devolvió la mirada después de un año de espera, a lo que yo no tardé nada en salir corriendo para el baño y dejar que el recuerdo de sus ojos sucumbiera entre mis piernas.

Me sentí tan patética frente a esa reacción mía que, se desprendieron de mis ojos un par de pobres lágrimas y así alcanzé en mi estado lamentable un orgasmo que, prácticamente me dejó boquiabierta y que volvió a ensuciar mi tan manchada dignidad como por milesima vez.

Fue por eso exactamente que decidí hacer algo, decidí arreglar esta situación que creía tener con ella y así me limité a volver a la ventana del encuentro, donde me dispusé a esperar que pasaran pacientemente las horas y que ella volviera a mirarme como me había mirado esta mañana.

**HASTA QUE "ÉL" LLEGÓ.**

**-¿Cress que estoy loca?-dije, apenas lo oí entrar**

**-Claro que no-entró, naturalmente-Siempre supe que eras igual a mí-**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?-fruncí, el ceño-No me gustan las mujeres, Ren-**

**-Pero, es una mujer a la que estás mirando, ¿no?-se sentó, en el sofá-O más bien, a una prostituta-**

**-¿Alguna vez me escuchas cuando te hablo?-me giré, para verlo mal-Sabes que hago más que mirarla-**

**-Sí, me sé todos los detalles-hizo referencia, al baño-Pero, todavía no te cruzaste, ¿no?-preguntó, como curioso-Ya sabes, a ver qué es lo que ella tiene-**

**-¿Cómo podría?-me volví, a la ventana-Estoy comprometida, desde anoche-conté, sin mucho ánimo-Y con un hombre, que me ama-**

**-Y ella junta dinero en sus pantaletas-dijo, bastante evidente-¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?-**

**-No se puede-miré, el piso-No puedo hacerlo, aunque me muera de ganas-**

**-Sólo digo que vayas, para ver qué pasa-me alentó, tranquilo-Y si no te gusta, dejalo como si nunca hubiera pasado-me habló, entre líneas-En cambio que quieras que siga matandote la curiosidad, claro-**

**-¿Y si me gusta?-pregunté, con miedo-¿Qué hago si me gusta?-**

**-Creeme, que te va a gustar-me miró, sonriente-Más si llevas queriendo acostarte con ella, desde hace más de un año-**

**-Entonces, ¿no tendrías que estar diciendome lo contrario?-casi, lo ataqué-¿Que no vaya, porque no voy a poder parar?-**

**-Te lo digo porque no quiero que te reprimas-me hizo, la cabeza-Porque, está claro que con esta mujer te pasa, lo que nunca te pasó con Yoh-**

**-Mira que en serio quieres, ¿eh?-me levanté, de la sillita-Que juegue para tu equipo, digo-**

**-¿Qué?-se hizo, el cómico-¿Todavía no juegas para mi equipo?-**

**-Sí, claro-le seguí, el juego-Muy gracioso-**

Entre toda esa tontería que le comenté, recibí un llamado tuyo que, prácticamente me vino perfecto.

Dijiste que te había surgido algo así como de la nada, que el oportuno de tu hermano se había aparecido en tu trabajo y que te había invitado a tomar algo por los viejos tiempos, a lo que amablemente te dejé ir y así me colgaste el teléfono apenas tuviste mi consentimiento.

Entonces él me ayudó a preparme para la gran noche, dio vuelta mi guardarropa como unas diez veces y me eligió un atuendo acorde a alguna especie de dama, que se cruzó del departamente al edificio sin pensarlo y con un hombre que se hizo **"amigo" **del guardia en un santiamén.

Por eso tomé ventaja de la supuesta relación que ya habían comenzado a tener, me apreté la mezquina cartera contra mis medianos senos y tragué saliva a medida que las puertas se abieron ante mí, para dejar atrás algo que **"supuestamente"** tenía contigo pero que no quería perder y para darle la bienvenida a algo que obviamente vestía de negro pero que esta noche iba a corromperme hasta decir** "BASTA"**.

_Sí, lo sé. Ren es gay. Pero, ¿qué? (no soy fan de su esposa . )_

_Ren ya le dio el empujoncito, veremos q pasará a continuación!_

_No olviden dejarme una review, por fa!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_AA0_


	3. Chapter 3

**+STAGE 03: GRATIS+**

A primera vista, el lugar casi me dejó ciega, la verdad.

Hasta sentí que no encajaba con semejante lujo, con esa decoración de los Dioses que brillaba resplandecientemente y con la multitud acumulada que vestía increíblemente de gala, haciendo incapie en su mayoría de hombres mayores y en su minoría de mujeres un tanto jovenes.

Y yo, con un vestidito un tanto pobretón y bastante desalineado... bueno, como que me sentí fuera de lugar, al instante.

Pero igual ella destacó sin ningún esfuerzo, la vi así como en el centro del enorme salón y junto a un hombre bastante joven que sostenía algun trago, a la par que ella mantenía una conversación amigable y de vez en cuando jugaba entre los botones de su camisa.

Cosa que hacía que él se acercara disimuladamente a ella, para poner los labios casi pegados a su oído y así le susurrara algo, que a ella le ponía un poquito de rubor y que tontamente le robaba una sonrisita.

Que a mí me puso a pasos de un disgusto tremendo, cuando el tipo la tomo entre sus musculosos brazos y le plantó un beso como para comerle la boca, antes de dejar un manojo de dinero entre su prominente escote y salir del lugar al paso del esmoquín de gala.

¿Por qué me puso mal, eso? Porque yo nunca iba a poder hacer algo así, claro estaba.

Ella parecía tener con él una relación de tanta confianza que, seguramente estaba pagandole mucho menos de la cuenta y tal vez siquiera estaba pagandole por los servicios que ella ofrecía, sino por algo que ahora parecían tener fuera de esto y que los ponía a los dos en una situación de demostración de afecto.

Él seguramente era cliente desde siempre y tal vez también había sido el primero, que ella había tenido que complacer en la cama y que tal vez llegó a pasar por las sábanas, con algún que otro privilegio y no precisamente en descuentos.

Por eso me pregunté si yo era digna de algo de ella, si podía quizá estar a la altura de un hombre que tenía todas las de ganar y si yo realmente tenía lo necesario para llamar la atención de una mujer que, esa noche me dedicó esa privilegiada mirada por sobre cientos de personas y que suspendió cualquier tipo de oferta en su camino hacia mi esquelético cuerpo.

Me sentí tan chiquita y tan inmadura frente a la situación que, únicamente me limité a dejar que ella me tomara de la mano y me llevara por los cientos de pasillos extremadamente interminables, hasta una habitación que difería totalmente con el lujo del lugar y que obviamente hacia imposible ver en semejante penumbra.

Obvio que me parecía raro este tipo de decoración, pero... hasta creí algo estúpido ponerme a preguntar el por qué del negro, por qué casi ni se veían las palmas de las manos y por qué no se escuchaba nada del resto del salón repleto, por qué ella había trabado la puerta enseguida y por qué eso me hizo sentir como si no hubiera vuelta atrás.

**HASTA QUE, ELLA HABLÓ.**

**-Pensé que este era el lugar indicado-dijo, quitandose los tacones-Para lo tuyo, digo-**

**-¿Lo mío?-pregunté, ingenua**

**-Conozco a muchas de tu tipo, ¿sabes?-se acercó, a la ventana-O porque las golpean o porque no las atienden...-cerró, las cortinas-Bueno, siempre terminan aquí, por alguna razón-**

**-Pero ese no es mi caso...-justifiqué, medio idiota-En realidad, no es así...-**

**-¿Y cómo es, entonces?-preguntó, no muy bien-¿Viniste por curiosidad, nada más?-**

**-Vine porque algo me llamó la atención...-expliqué, sugerente-O más bien, alguien...-**

**-¿Quién?-me miró, siguiendome el juego-¿Yo?-**

**-No sé qué es, pero...-casi pensé, para mis adentros-Tienes algo, muy especial...-la miré, de pies a cabeza-Y quiero descubrirlo, como sea...-**

**-Entonces, estás de suerte-dijo, bastante provocadora-Porque yo sí que soy muy pero muy especial-**

¿Miedo? No, más bien sentí satisfacción, frente a ese comentario.

Sentí como que ella prácticamente ya se había puesto en campaña, en hacerme entender por qué había llamado mi atención así y por qué lo mío con ella se remontaba a semejante cosa, a este vínculo de extrañas que se atraían mutuamente y que iban más allá de lo que representaba lo profesional.

Por eso me quedé casi estática cuando pasó lo que pasó, cuando ella se me acercó con un aire provocador y me arrancó de las manos la cartera mediocre esa, que fue a parar a la cama junto conmigo y junto a la vergüenza que decidí perder en ese lugar con esa mujer.

La misma mujer que no hizo fricción conmigo directamente, que se acercó a mis labios con una sensualidad irritante y que me tocó apenas para despertarme el apetito, para después escabullirse a quitarme los tacones altos y a jugar entre mis dedos con bastante picardía.

**-Ten-dije, luego de manotear la cartera-Antes de que me olvide, digo-y le mostré, el efectivo**

**-¿Qué?-me devolvió, la mirada-¿Me vas a pagar por adelantado?-**

**-Ah, perdón...-me sonrojé, idiota-¿No es esa la costumbre, entonces?-**

**-Considerando tu caso, creo que podría hacer una excepción-tiró, para abrir mis pantaletas-Así que, ¿por qué mejor no dejas que yo lo saque de ahí?-metió dinero, casi dentro mío-Que total esa parte es gratis-**


	4. Chapter 4

**+STAGE 04: ORGASMO+**

Que ella me tratara así, después de un año interminable de espera... bueno, me puso al rojo vivo, sinceramente.

Cómo ella me rozó intencionalmente y cómo yo achiqué los ojos al instante, a la par de una mujer que me sonrió con lujuria y que se aprovechó de mi debilidad, para soltar violentamente mis pantaletas y hasta enterrarla entre las cavidades de mi agujero.

Lo que a mí me hizo prácticamente dejar la voz, tirar de las sábanas sin saber por qué y retorcer las piernas de manera insensata, a la par en que mi piel se puso de gallina y mis pezones se endurecieron casi asomandose mi llanto.

Cosa que a ella la divirtió aún mucho más, que la insitó a achicar mis bragas hasta el punto de un hilo y así pasarlo sucesivamente entre mi zona de extasis, hasta que consiguió frotarme como queriendo cortarme a la mitad y me obligó a mí a abrirme frente a una situación vulgarmente satisfactoria.

Pero inconsientemente me mezclé entre algo medio arrugadito, que la obligó a ella a ceder frente al principio de nuestro encuentro y así soltó mis interiores para que me golpearan bien duro, a lo que yo gemí ahogada desde el fondo de mi ser y ella me respondió despogandome de la lencería erótica de esa noche.

Entonces se vio libre para seguir con lo suspendido, agachó la cabeza hasta el punto de estar entre mis piernas y así empezó a tirar de los billetes de plata húmeda, que me pusieron a mí al borde de un orgasmo gigante y que se fuera por mi otra boca el conjunto de mis sofocantes estímulos.

La sentí tirar con los dientes como unas diez veces consecutivas, fue sacandome la paga de hoy desde adentro bien despacito y se quedó mirando detenidamente mi húmeda entrada, a lo que me dijo de juntar un poco más las piernas y me pidió que levantara las caderas a la altura de mis rodillas.

Donde ella buscó exactamente cómo provocarme, para ponerse a prestarle atención a mi otra cara y me regaló un único beso bastante inocentón, que a mí me sacó lo rasposo de mi ahogada voz y que puso a mi cuerpo en un estado de sofocante calor.

El mismo beso que le indicó a ella cómo seguir, cómo agarrarse fuerte de mis medianas nalgas y cómo irse cuesta abajo en mi propia montañita, para ponerse a saborearme como si se tratara de un jodido helado y tratar de darle únicamente a mi punta con tal que me viniera a pique.

Ella se pasó por mi zona íntima con ese tipo de trato, recorrió el resbaladizo perímetro al paso de su dichosa lengua y le dio trato especial a mi cima un poquito hinchada, donde se metió injustamente para ponerse a revolotear y jugar a hacerle una que otra paradita a mis paredes interiores.

Así se repitió como unas cinco veces seguidas, hasta que yo prácticamente exploté en su cara y ella se me vino encima con esa boca goteante, para comerme en un beso que me ensució igual que ella y que le hizo probar a mis labios un sabor adictivo.

Entonces yo acepté todo exactamente cómo vino, mezclé nuestras lenguas hasta casi enrredarlas y dejé nuestro estimulante intercambio de saliva pasar por mi garganta, hasta el punto de tragarme lo que yo misma había expulsado y también casi todos los gemidos que ella compartía conmigo.

Cosa que la llevó a volver a bajar las manos, a ubicarse justamente donde mi corazón golpeaba salvaje y a empezar a evaluar la suavidad de mis senos, que primero licuó hasta que apretó y después pasó a pellizcar los endurecidos pezones.

Alcanzé yo a tantear su rostro pálido, a enrredarme obsesivamente entre su cabello rubio y a acariciar su tersa espalda casi ilegalmente, que apenas toqué con la punta de mis dedos y que obviamente erizó mi piel.

Tanto que no supe cuándo ella soltó mi boca, cuándo me sacó el vestidito roñoso ese sin romperlo y cuándo me quitó el sostén que me hacía **"pecho prominente"**, para ponerse a lamer mis coronitas rosadas y llegar a mordisquear en algún arrebato de locura.

Justo en ese momento terminó mi participación en el acto sexual, sólo accedí a que ella me dejara contenta esta noche y así permití que todas mis acciones se redujeran a gritar, cuando metió los dedos en mi chiquito santuario sagrado y empezó a masturbarme aún mejor que yo.

Fue algo que no pude evitar a partir de aquello, clavé las uñas en su espalda buscandole excusa a mi placer y experimenté una sensación tan agobiante pero sofocante que, ni me di cuenta cuándo fue que ella se regresó a mi boca y mezcló su lengua con la mía sin llegar a tocar mis labios.

Perdí la razón apenas ella se portó tan juguetona conmigo, apenas establecimos el vínculo de una relación sexual de años y apenas ella empezó a robarse besos de mi boca consecutivamente, apenas recurrió a acariciarme la mejilla desesperadamente y apenas dejó que mis manos evaluaran sus senos de mujer adulta.

Seguramente fue por eso que vino lo que vino después, cuando ella se separó de mí para quitarme las bragas y sacarse el vestido de gala que tenía esa noche, que cambió por un asunto tremendamente contra las reglas y por una clienta sin rastros de trato profesional.

Porque fue ella la que me habló a mí así, que pidió que mis piernas la sostuvieran ligeramente y que se dio paso hacia mi antes ignorada zona vaginal, para empezar a frotarse contra mí de una manera un tanto violenta y hasta llegar a enterrarse dentro mío casi salvajemente.

Tanto que felicité orgullosa a mi esficiente trabajadora, que gimió conmigo al compás de la estimulante fricción y que aumentó la velocidad como la brutalidad al primer estímulo fuerte, que la hizo volver a mi antes inocente rostro y apoyarse en mis labios sin tener que llegar a comerme de un beso.

Para que nosotras dos intercambiaramos algo que nos superaba, para que nuestras respiraciones calientes nos obligaran a alimentarnos y nuestros ojos se vieran a la cara por primera vez, en una noche que tuvo más que un orgasmo.


	5. Chapter 5

**+STAGE 05: VENENO+**

¿Qué si se me dio por volver a casa? Sí, enseguida.

Salí del lugar apenas pude ponerme de pie y apenas conseguí su tarjeta, donde figuraba su tan dichoso nombre y su número telefónico por si tenía algo que discutir con ella, a lo que disimuladamente accedí y abandoné la habitación sin despedirme de ella.

Obvio que me volví corriendo a casa, ni me gasté en esperar el maldito ascensor y llegué a nuestro apartamento más rápido que la máquina esa, para entrar a ocultar todas las pruebas del delito y meterme a la cama como la linda novia fiel que fingía ser.

¿Qué si dormí? Ah, sí, dormí de lo mejor.

Sin embargo no me dejaste disfrutar mucho del sueño, sentí el ruido insoportable que hacías al abrir la puerta y escuché cómo tiraste las llaves a la mesita de por ahí, a la par de los pies que arrastrabas por todo el piso y la estúpida canción que todos los jodidos días te ponías a silbar.

Me puse de mal humor más rápido que cualquier otra vez, de sólo pensar que ibas a venir a acostarte a la misma cama que yo y que seguro ibas a buscar darme un beso en alguna parte, que yo nunca había dejado de parecerte atractiva y que de vez en cuando a ti también te venían las ganas.

Pero esa mañana te portaste de lo más extraño, tardaste muchisimo más de la cuenta en venir a verme y ni te sentí dar vueltas por la casa, cosa que me puso terriblemente inquieta y me giré para darme una idea de tu comportamiento nuevo.

Te encontré entonces con una actitud idéntica a la mía, te habías quedado estático parado frente a la ventana y le habías puesto los ojos a la calle, que al principio te hicieron ver rudo y después te rebajaron al mismo nivel de una gallina.

Te hiciste para atrás de un momento a otro, que tus pies se enredaron cobardemente y te hicieron llevarte por delante una sillita, que te tiró al piso violentamente y que obviamente te dejó con el corazón en la boca.

Obvio que quise salirme de la cama para ir a socorrerte, pero... me volví a acomodar apenas accionaste movimiento, me acomodé otra vez dandote la espalda y me hice la que dormía placidamente, como si no hubiera escuchado el estruendo que provocaste y como si no te hubiera visto al borde de un infarto.

**HASTA QUE, ABRISTE LA BOCA.**

**-¿Estás despierta, Anna?-me hablaste, entrando a la habitación**

**-¿Yoh?-me hice, la dormida-¿Recién llegas?-ni soné, preocupada-¿Qué hora es?-**

**-Quiero hablarte de algo importante-iniciaste, conversación-¿Me escuchas?-**

**-Está bien-asistí, en un bostezo-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Hoy, estuviste viendo por la ventana?-preguntaste, inseguro-Como mirando para enfrente, digo-**

**-No, no miré-respondí, firme-Ni me asomé por la ventana, hoy-mentí, con mi mejor tono-¿Por qué?-**

**-Es que me dio mala espina-te sentaste, en la cama-Esa mujer-**

**-¿Mujer?-te miré, medio obvia**

**-Una que trabaja ahí, desde que nos mudamos-me viste, a la cara-Ya sabes, la rubia que se viste de negro-**

**-No la recuerdo bien, pero...-me giré, del todo-¿Qué pasa con ella?-**

**-Estaba mirando hacia acá, recién-comentaste, medio asustado-Y no dejó de mirar, aunque me vio-**

**-Bueno...-te sonreí, pícara-Quizá, le pareciste muy atractivo, ¿no?-**

**-Esto es distinto-negaste,con la cabeza-Ella ya estaba mirando, desde hace rato-analizaste, preocupado-Como si estuviera esperando a alguien-**

**-Seguro que no estaba mirando para acá-dije, mentirosa-Ni nos conoce-**

**-Tal vez...-dudaste, bastante-¿En serio crees eso?-**

**-Sí, estoy segura-volví, a sonreír-Así que, ve a darte una ducha y metete a la cama, ¿sí?-te dije, con un tono amable-Que yo te espero despierta-**

**-Está bien-accediste, poco convencido**

¿Despierta? Sí, claro.

Apenas abriste la ducha, me volví a acomodar en la cama y me acurruqué entre las sábanas calentitas, que me sacaron una sonrisita tierna y que me pusieron a dormir como un lindo bebé.

Pero igual a ti se te dio por ponerte mimoso de repente, tal vez le habías tenido tanto miedo a la mujer que viniste a buscarme y a adherirte a mi cintura con las manos temblando, que así llevaste maliciosamente entre las calientes sábanas y regresaste a mi tersa piel que habías tenido abandonada por mucho tiempo.

Obvio que casi me dio un poquito de asco, pero... dejé que tu muestra de cariño se extendiera esa mañana, que besuquearas mi cuello de una manera un tanto insensata y lamieras tras mi oreja con más lujuria que nunca, cosa que me puso a mí en medio de una terrible contradicción y que me obligó a tomar una decisión que en ese momento consideré conveniente.

Por eso te di letra para nuestro reencuentro fuera más allá, para que me desnudaras por completo en un arrebato de locura y accedieras a mí por medio de mi puerta trasera que encontré igual de dolorosa como de plancentera, que me hizo vivir a mí una situación que se comparó con el mismisimo infierno y que me sacó un par de desdichadas lágrimas que se derritieron entre tu tóxico veneno.


	6. Chapter 6

**+STAGE 06: MUJER+**

Para un solo día, habían sido un montón de cosas, la verdad.

Debutar sexualmente con la mujer sin nombre y después, recuperar nuestra antes fracasada rutina sexual... bueno, fue un resultado que no me esperaba, lamentablemente.

Me había salido tan bien y tan fácil, que siquiera me creía que no sospecharas nada y sólo porque anoche te había dejado bien contento, porque eras tan básico como digno macho en celo y tan predecible frente a una hembra que sabía cómo sacarte el miedo.

¿Hice mal, acaso? No, me salió perfecto, sinceramente.

Obvio que no la pasé de maravilla y que lloré como una chiquita, pero... sabía que así ni te ibas a poner a dudar, porque estabas seguro que nosotros seguíamos tan bien como siempre y que tal vez hasta estabamos mejor que antes, sólo porque se te ocurrió volver a acercarte a mí y que esa vez de casualidad yo te recibí.

Por eso exactamente mi situación terminó siendo conveniente, conseguí tu permiso para portarme mal fuera de nuestra cama casi gratuitamente y para poder volver a darme una vuelta por el negocio de enfrente, donde estaba encerrada mi increíblemente sofocante vida de adultera y donde una mujer con aires de dama me esperaba para jugar entre mi anillo de compromiso.

¿Te sorprendía que yo prefiera una relación fuera de lo sentimental? Bueno, seguramente no.

Con lo que tú y yo teníamos desde hace años, esa relación de chiquitos inocentes que no se animaban a ponerse la mano encima... la mía fue una reacción de esperarse, necesité desprenderme de tu trato repetidamente amoroso y buscar a alguien que supiera cómo tratarme con un poquito más de violencia, con tal de poder borrarme tu irritante carita de bueno y de poder aceptar que yo no había nacido para portarme bien.

**NO POR EL MOMENTO.**

**-¡Ya llegué!-me avisaste, junto a la puerta-¿Estás en casa?-**

**-Ah, ya estás de vuelta-contesté, apenas apareciste-Bienvenido-**

**-¿Qué es todo esto?-miraste la cocina, con espanto**

**-Pensé en preparar algo temprano-comenté, entre el desorden-Digo, por tu turno de noche-**

**-No te molestes, ¿quieres?-me trataste, así nomás-No quiero nada que no sea comestible-**

**-Realmente, no tienes modales, Yoh-me malhumoré, enseguida-¿Nunca te cansas de dartela de patán conmigo?-**

**-Tú te lo tomas en serio, que es diferente-me hablaste, desde lejos-Pero, como siempre estás de mal humor, no me sorprende-**

**-¿Sabes cuál es el problema contigo?-dejé, los cuchillos-Que tu sentido del humor es pésimo-me limpié, las manos-Y me pone los pelos de punta, ¿sabes?-te miré, mal-Que te la pases diciendome pavadas-**

**-A ver, Anna-dijiste, serio-Dejemos algo en claro, ¿quieres?-me miraste, fijo-¿Quieres que me ponga contento, porque justo hoy se te ocurre cocinar?-**

**-Bueno, no precisamente cocinar-cancelé, mi labor-Pero debería ponerte contento, que quiera hacer algo por ti-**

**-Justamente hoy, me vendría bien que cerraras la boca-me hablaste, malvado-Y que te comportaras, como debe ser-**

¿Mal? ¿Que si reaccioné mal? ¿Que si me hizo mal? Sí, por supuesto.

Fue un momento de mierda el que vivimos, chocamos porque tú te habías venido cruzado y me agarraste a mí para descargarte, sólo porque **"supuestamente" **tenías una vida estresante y yo lamentablemente era la frutilla del postre.

Por decirlo así, no soportabas que mis constantes cambios de humor te tuvieran así de mareado y que nuestra relación dependiera de lo útil que pudieras llegar a serme, por lo que notaste que no te convenía tener algo así conmigo y que era hora de que tú me pusieras los puntos a mí.

Y con esa actitud de porquería que tuviste, me hiciste a mí perder las ganas de arreglar nuestra relación y así mandarte al carajo, cuando te tiré por la cabeza **"mi comida hecha con amor" **y te di un último portazo frente a tu maltrato constante.

Pero fui tan idiota o tal vez tú fuiste tan malvado, que mi rabia desapareció apenas te dejé atrás y empezé a sentirme irremediablemente chiquita, frente a una habitación que me obligó a encogerme y romper en llanto por culpa de un hombre salido del infierno.

Inevitablemente me hiciste sentir así, me despreciaste tan abiertamente que a mí hasta me dolió y sacaste a relucir que yo seguía siendo la estúpida que podías maltratar, sólo porque a ti se te daba mejor jugar de malo de día y ponerte en mimoso de noche.

Entonces fui yo la que tuvo que bancarte eso, esa actitud de jodido que no iba con tu cara de bebé y esa pose de peleador que te hacía ver como un perdedor, que siquiera le tenía respeto a su **"supuesta mujer"** y que tal vez ahora siquiera quería ser **"su mujer"**.

**PORQUE YO SENTÍA, QUE TE ODIABA.**

**-Sal de ahí, ¿quieres?-dijiste, al abir la puerta-No hagas esta escena hoy, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¡Al diablo contigo, imbécil!-chillé, llorosa-¡Pudrete!-**

**-Sólo sal de ahí y comportate-me hablaste, mejor-Después de todo, hoy tienes que ser mi mujer-**


	7. Chapter 7

**+STAGE 07: VERGÜENZA+**

¿Qué? Obviamente, me convenciste.

Me dijiste unas cuantas palabras sacadas de un libro, sí... pero le pusiste enfasís en la cuestión principal, que yo era como una parte esencial en ti y demás pavadas con las que me verseaste, sólo para convenserme de que saliera de cuarto y que me lavara bien la linda carita.

Así me notificaste el notición de la noche, habías organizado una cena en nuestra casa de la noche a la mañana y encima habías alardeado como nadie de mis recetas caseras, por lo que tuve que ponerme el delantal arriba del vestido de gala y dejar que tú pidieras a domicilio la comida esa de lujo.

Comentaste que tu supuesto invitado no era cualquier cosa, era un tipo tremendamente exitoso a diferencia tuya y encima con mucha influencia frente al malhumorado de tu jefe, por lo que te convenía ganartelo a él ahora y que después te consiguiera un ascenso de lo más respetable.

¡Y que mejor manera de lograrlo, que invitarlo a la casa! Sí, la verdad que no habías tenido una mejor idea, sinceramente.

Justo que a mí me urgía otra cosa, justo que a mí me urgía tu dichoso turno de noche y te me venías a plantar en la casa con visitas, con montones de botellas de vino como para repartir y con un traje que te hacía ver totalmente rídiculo.

¿Que si te dije algo? No, te asistí como la tarada que querías que fuera.

Hasta me puse el mejor escote que encontré, para remarcar la **"atrevida" **de esposa que tenías y que mi esposo me exigía que mostrara mi cuerpo, porque nosotros teníamos una vida tremendamente activa y una rutina sexual por demás de fogosa.

**DE PUERTAS PARA AFUERA, CLARO.**

**-Ah, bienvenido-atendiste, la puerta-Te estaba esperando-hablaste, formal-Pasa-**

**-¿Cómo tantas formalidades?-entró, chistoso-Que no te intimide la pinta, ¿eh?-**

**-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?-cerraste, la puerta-Así, pareces mi jefe-**

**-No por el momento-dijo y entonces, desvió hacia mí-¿Y la señorita, que nos honra con su presencia?-**

**-Ah, ella es Anna-me acercaste, un poquito al lugar-Mi esposa-sentenciaste, serio-Bueno, mi futura esposa-**

**-Kyoyama, Anna-completé, tendiendo la mano-Gusto en conocerte-**

**-Usui, Horo Horo-aceptó, las formalidades-Lo mismo digo-**

Me pasó de un momento a otro lo siguiente, me dio escalofríos apretarle la mano esa grandota que tenía e imaginar automáticamente todo lo que había hecho con ella, antes de que ella se convierta en mi favorita y en la dueña de mis fantasías de lo más prohibidas.

Pude ver tras mis ojos la combinación de esas noches bañadas en intimidad, cómo ella compartió con él el calor de las sábanas pegadas a sus caderas y cómo él la inundó a ella con un ritmo que parecía de una balada de amor, cómo ella sucumbió mil veces en su boca pidiendole un poquitito más y cómo él le recitó unos cursis poemas de amor cuando volvía a tenerla entre sus labios.

Por eso inmediatamente le solté la mano, siquiera intenté disimular que me había aterrado aquello y salí prácticamente corriendo despavorida a la cocina, donde mis sudadas manos apenas alcanzaron a sostenerse de la mesada y mi corazón latió nervioso ante una situación que por poco me dejó sin aire.

Se me cerraba el pecho cada vez que recordaba las imágenes, cada vez que lo veía a él vagar entre la belleza de ella y cada vez que la veía a ella estar moviendose en lo alto de su estandarte, por lo que casi me dio un ataque.

**-No esperaba encontrarte aquí-me habló, luego de minutos-Y mucho menos, como dueña de casa-**

**-Y tú, sin el esmoquín...-recuperé, el aliento-Bueno, dejas mucho que desear-**

**-Tengo que estar bien vestido, ¿no crees?-se la dio, de vivo-Si no, no parecería que tengo dinero, ¿cierto?-**

**-¿Y qué?-no mostré, modales-¿Lo tienes?-**

**-¿En serio me estás preguntando?-levantó, las cejas-Creí que ella ya te lo había soplado todo-**

**-No fui precisamente a hablar-acomodé, unas cosas-Si es que entiendes, claro-**

**-Por supuesto-se cruzó, de brazos-Yo también pasé por eso, alguna vez-jugó, con una manzana-Sin hacerme notar tanto, claro-**

**-¿Huh?-fruncí, el ceño-¿Estás diciendo que yo me hice notar?-**

**-Bueno, cualquiera lo notaría-le dio, un mordizco-Que seguramente ocultas algo y no precisamente debajo de la alfombra-dijo, como de adivino-Después de todo, no va contigo esa carita de buena-**

**-Vuelve a la mesa, ¿quieres?-preparé, los platos-Antes de que te eche, claro-**

**-En realidad, venía a comentarte, ¿sabes?-dejó, de comer-Es algo que me está dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace rato-dio, vueltas-Y me pareció que quizás podrías ayudarme-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-me hice, la disimulada**

**-Oye...-se puso, casi en mi oído-¿Cómo crees que afectaría esto al apellido Asakura?-soltó y yo, me congelé-Si alguien supiera que, a su única heredera, le gustan las mujeres-**

**-No te metas conmigo-lo miré, mal-No te conviene-**

**-No te conviene amenazarme, porque puedo hablar-me habló, malvado-Y si yo hablo, preciosa...-se pegó, a mi oído, de nuevo-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a poder soportar la vergüenza?-y así, nada más, desapareció del lugar**


	8. Chapter 8

**+STAGE 08: PROPINA+**

Después de eso, no volví a asomarme, en toda la noche.

Únicamente me limité a servirte la comida esa **"elaborada" **y me regresé a la cocina sin cruzar mirada con tu invitado, di vueltas por la cocina esa chiquita hasta que encontré un lugar y me escondí en un rincón que parecía la esquina de la mesada, donde empezé a cuestionarme sobre los peligros que **"supuestamente"** corría y cuántas probabilidades había de que él abriera la boca.

Consideré atentamente cuánto tardaría en llegar a tus oídos, la noticia de que yo había dejado dinero entre las piernas de una mujer y que planeaba seguir haciendolo aún estando a un paso de casarme contigo, sólo porque me sentía más atraída por el aire que ella soltaba y porque sentía por ella lo que nunca en mi vida había sentido por ti.

Pero desgraciadamente iba más allá del deseo que ella despertaba en mí, iba más allá de lo atractiva o irresistible que ella pudiera parecerme e iba más allá de la curiosidad que me daba querer experimentar con ella, iba más allá de las ganas que tenía de dejar unos billetes prendidos a sus pantaletas e iba más allá de mi desesperación por volver a verla bajo la luna que la coronaba como una Diosa.

**IBA MÁS ALLÁ, DE LA ALCOBA.**

**-Que no te coma la vergüenza, ¿eh?-entró, después de horas-Escondida en ese rincón de porquería-**

**-Largate, ¿quieres?-dije, cuando lo vi tambalearse-Borracho-**

**-Eres muy fría, para tener esa linda carita-avanzó, hacia mí-Que suerte tuvo Marion, ¿no?-se aproximó, a mi cuerpo-De escucharte ronronear en la cama-**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-lo miré, fijo-Antes de que lo divulges por todos lados-**

**-Dame un beso y estamos a mano-casi, se pegó a mis labios-Preciosa-**

**-¿Vas a cerrar la boca?-le hablé, seria-Si te beso, digo-**

**-Depende-me jugó, de vivo-¿Qué tan bien haces tu trabajo?-**

Fue como que me resbalé cuando pasó, él me plantó un beso tan inhumamente que yo me quedé tonta y casi perdí el equilibrio contra la mesada esa, por lo que él se las ingenió para sostenerme entre sus brazos y aprovechó para estrujarme contra su cuerpo como una especie de animal.

Lo extraño fue que no hice arqueadas como contigo, al contrario recibí al hombre que se mezcló conmigo entre medio de la saliva y le dejé llevar el **"supuesto"** beso hasta cruzar la línea del otro extremo, con tal que él siguiera desprendiendo el mismo aire que ella y que irradiara de su tersa piel el mismo perfume con el que ella me tenía embobada.

Por eso él me desvistió más rápido que cualquiera, tiró mi vestido de gala a un rincón pobre de la cocina y fue desprendiendose la camisa a medida que me llevó por todo el lugar, hasta que pudo arrinconarme en una esquina algo conveniente y así me puso a mí a hacer lo que más disfrutaba de **"sus mujeres"**.

Metió los dedos o quizá hasta la mano en mis pantaletas tan adentro que, solamente pude alcanzar a achicar los ojos y me estremecí una única vez ante el contacto, antes de que ella volviera a cruzarse por mi cabeza y así volviera a estallar ante él mi costado antes vulnerado.

Gemí justo como él quería casi sin pensarlo, se salió de mi garganta esa especie de ronroneo que a él le exitaba oír y lo regresé a mi cara casi queriendo meterlo en mi boca, para que él intercambiara conmigo el aire caliente que provenía de mi interior y para que él también probara a que sabían mis besos mojados en mi noche de éxtasis.

¿Que a qué sabían? Bueno... era bastante obvio, me parecía.

**TENÍAN GUSTO, A ELLA.**

Exactamente por eso no quise soltarlo esa vez, él me provocaba el mismo deseo sofocante que ella y hasta me hacia sentir el mismo calor asfixiante que ella, tanto que quizá sucumbí a la imaginación de una noche de borrachera y así le borré del mapa lo que llevaba colgando entre las piernas.

Fue ahí que él me arrancó el sostén brutalmente, que retiró la mano de mis pantaletas bañadas en exitación y que me pasó los dedos por la cara como si yo fuera **"su puta"**, para así volver a prenderse la camisa como todo **"un Señor"** y dejar unos cuantos billetes prendidos a mis interiores antes de partir.

¿Que cuánto tardé en despertar de la tontera e ir a reponer mi noche pérdida? Nada, que total dormías como un borracho.

**-No viniste anoche-me habló, cuando la encontré, fuera del negocio-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Sí...-intenté, recuperar el aliento-Se me complicó...-**

**-¿Con qué?-dijo, sin disimular**

**-Problemas familiares-mentí, obvia-Nada grave, igual-**

**-Ah, bueno-le restó, importancia-Pensé que no ibas a venir más-me miró-Y realmente, necesito el dinero, ¿sabes?-**

**-Bueno, puedo compensartelo-dije, sonrojada-¿Estás yendo para tu casa?-**

**-¿Qué?-levantó, las cejas-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-**

**-Te pagaré por dejarte plantada anoche-apreté, mi bolso-Y también, te cocinaré algo rico-comenté, contenta-Así puedes descansar un poco más-**

**-Claro-aceptó, algo carismática-Tomaré eso como una propina-**


	9. Chapter 9

**+STAGE 09: LENGUA+**

Bueno, a mí... me pareció que vivía a la vuelta de la esquina, sinceramente.

Ella rentaba un apartamente tan chiquito que, ni sabía cómo hice para caber ahí dentro y sin chocarme a cada rato cara a cara con sus atributos, por lo que inmediatamente me dediqué a lo que **"supuestamente"** era lo mío y le preparé en la cocina un desayuno que no pasaba de ser ordinariamente normal.

Obvio que a ella le dio risa lo común que había resultado el plato, porque me había visto mezclar los ingredientes casi sin saber que hacer y tuvo que ponerse ella a instruirme, a darme unas lecciones de cocina casi a fuego lento y con mi corazón salvaje ardiendo en llamas.

Ella se ubicó tras de mí casi pegandose a mi cuerpo y se pasó por mis brazos esqueleticos hasta sujetar mis manos, para ir recitandome al oído cada una de las instrucciones e ir moviendo el cuchillo de una manera lentamente seductora, por lo que me quedé como tipo estática y sudé apenas ella siguió hablandome como para seducirme.

Porque ella sí que hizo lo posible para tentarme, me corrió el cabello para acariciarme estimulantamente el cuello y así empezó a halagarme con un tono de voz medio lujurioso, que me puso a mí a un paso de renunciar a mi cordura y dejar que ella me llevara con ese ronroneo a lugar imposibles para la exitación de una mujer.

**CON TAL QUE ELLA, SIGUIERA HACIENDOME FELIZ.**

**-Eres hermosa-me susurró, seductora-¿Te lo había dicho antes?-**

**-Depende-contesté, genia-¿Te pagué por hablar?-**

**-Todavía no me pagaste, que es diferente-me dijo, más cerca-Y sí, hablo mucho-me tocó, por ahí-Pero no te preocupes, que no te lo pienso cobrar-**

**-De lo contrario, estaría saliendome muy caro, ¿no?-opté, por el humor-Digo, si vas a cobrarme hasta los centímetros que te separan de mí-**

**-Bueno, me lo estás complicando, de espaldas-me atendió, con el mismo humor-Siquiera puedo arrimarme, a tu boca-pasó las manos, por mi cara-Y creeme, que me está desesperando-**

**-Podrías dejar de torturarme, entonces-la busqué, yo también-Y darme un beso de una vez por todas-**

**-Mira, sé que te gusto-casi, pasó por mis senos-Pero, si ya te estuviera besuqueando, sería muy fácil-me levantó, un poquito el vestido-Y a mí me gusto jugar un poco, primero-bordeó, mis pantaletas-¿A ti no?-**

**-No me gusta que jueguen conmigo-casi, gemí-No así-**

**-Pues, cuánto lo siento por ti, linda-me besó, la mejilla-Aquí, las cosas se hacen como yo digo-**

Que capacidad tenía para dejarme con la boca abierta, ¿no? Sí, la verdad que sí.

Por eso volví a la vida apenas ella me soltó, respiré en el preciso instante que dejé de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y exactamente cuando su respiración dejó de chocar contra mi oído, de una manera que casi hizo que mi corazón se achicara y que mi piel se pusiera de gallina hasta ponerme todos los pelos de punta.

Porque no tenías idea de lo que ella provocaba en mí, ni te imaginabas las ganas que tenía de perseguirla y decirle que no quería más jueguitos histéricos, que yo llevaba queriendola más de un año entero y que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se me escapara de las manos.

Porque lo mío ya no pasaba por el deseo sofocante de sexo, ella me atraía de una manera extremadamente emocional o hasta sentimental y a mí casi me dio miedo experimentar semejante cambio, sabiendo que seguramente me atormentaría el **"que dirán" **y que toda mi vida se iría a la ruina junto conmigo.

**Y MI MATRIMONIO, TAMBIÉN.**

Pero te juro que hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad si hubiese podido, si ella no se hubiera quitado el vestido frente a la puerta de la habitación y si no me hubiera invitado sugerentemente a seguirla, por el camino que marcaron sus caderas al andar y por su pelo suelto que hizo que su perfume se metiera en mis huesos.

Era espantosamente lo que estaba pasando, sí... pero no podía evitar evitar lo que esta mujer me hacía sentir, no podía evitar las ganas incontrolables de correr a sus brazos de porcelana y prenderme a su boca de fresa sin esperar nada a cambio, sólo que ella me recibiera como me recibió esa vez y que me complaciera tanto con unas palabras sin clase.

Cuando me descubrió espiandola desnudarse y me metió a la habitación a los tirones, para arrinconarme violentamente contra la pared y estrujarme las esqueleticas muñecas hasta el punto de sacarme sangre, antes de enrredarme en un juego tan seductor como sus piernas enrredadas conmigo y antes de obsesionarme con una relación tan prohibida como la fricción de nuestros cuerpos calientes.

**-Iré a ducharme-me dijo, seria-¿Vienes?-**

**-E-Está bien...-me sonrojé, idiota-Pero...-tragué, saliva-¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?-**

**-De acuerdo-sonó, divertida-Pero, sea lo que sea, te lo voy a cobrar-**

**-Cobrame lo que quieras-casi, supliqué-Sólo dejame verte, mientras lo haces-**

**-Ah, ya entendí-cambió, la voz-Quieres mirarme, mientras lo hago-me corrigió-No bañarme, digo-**

**-Voy a irme con los bolsillos vacíos-también, seducí-¿No te da lástima que me vaya con las manos vacías, también?-**

**-En realidad, no-me soltó, despacio-Más lástima me da cómo va a quedar mi baño-pensó, un poquito-Pero te voy a hacer limpiar hasta el último rincón-me sonrió, provocativa-Con la lengua-**


	10. Chapter 10

**+STAGE 010: AMOR+**

¿Que qué pasó? Bueno... pasó lo que tenía que pasar, obviamente.

Al principio, la situación me hizo sentir extremadamente chiquita y hasta me encogí cuando ella me dio paso, por lo que me quedé a un costado como una nena medio bebé y observé sin vergüenza a la mujer que empezó a desvestirse ante mí.

Obvio que no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, pero... yo sentí algo diferente a lo de la vez pasada, algo que pasó tan adentro mío que hasta llegó a asustarme y me puso la piel de gallina cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mí, cuando ella me vio con la misma ternura de una virgen y me miró con una cara que sólo hubiera puesto un cachorro asustado.

Pero mi corazón latió tan violentamente en ese momento que, la sensación se trasladó a mi cuerpo en un santiamén y temblé cuando ella se bajó el vestido, cuando ella me miró con los mismos ojos de un gato y me sonrió de una manera que encontré más repulsiva que seductora.

Tragué saliva casi raspandome la garganta, me sonrojé estupidamente cuando ella se bajó mezquinamente los breteles del sostén y hasta gemí cuando ella amenazó con quitarse las pantaletas, cosa que a mí me erizó hasta el último rincón y que puso a **"mi otra cara"** en un considerable de **"alerta"**.

**-Hmm...-se puso, pensativa-No esperaba eso tan temprano-**

**-¿Qué esperabas?-dije, en mi último aliento-No estás tratando con una mujer de clase, ¿sabías?-**

**-Bueno, sabía que te gustaba...-se puso, a hablarme-Pero no creí que fuera para tanto...-dijo, como sorprendida-¿Y sabes qué?-me miró, divertida-Ahora, tengo más ganas de seguir torturandote-dijo, con malicia-Quien quiera que seas-**

**-Kyoyama, Anna-me presenté, medio tonta-Pero llamame Anna o como quieras-**

**-Entonces, Anna...-me vio, directamente-Si tanto te gusta portarte mal, creeme que no te olvidarás de mí-aseguró, confiada-Nunca más en tu vida-**

¿Acto siguiente? Bueno... seguramente, no te interesaría saber los detalles.

Pero igual nos desvestimos prácticamente a la par, ella me llevó hasta la ducha y hasta me hizo sentir incómoda cuando se me quedó mirando, cómo el agua mojó mi cuerpo de señorita inocente y cómo el vapor puso mis mejillas idiotamente rosadas como típica estúpida enamorada.

Obvio que me pareció cómico taparme, sí... pero no había considerado lo que estaba por pasar hasta el momento, hasta que ella no se quedó viendome hipnotizada y hasta que no fue ella la primera que tuvo una **"reacción"**, esa especie de quejido ronco que salió por su garganta y que nos puso a las dos al borde de una relación sexualmente emocional.

Fue entonces que nos dejamos interrumpir, ella me ubicó en un punto estrátegico de la gigantesza ducha y así se pegó a la pared que quedaba frente a mí, para poder regalarme una sonrisita de lo más pícara y que la llevó a ella a realizarse un **"trabajo manual" **que a mí me dejó boquiabierta.

Obvio que la seguí cuando bajó las manos y por ende, cuando metió los dedos en su **"tierra prometida"**... pero sentí algo tan real cuando pasó, que siquiera me acordé del por qué le había pedido semejante cosa y hasta ignoré el hecho de que estuviera manoseandose frente a mí, sólo porque ella necesitaba desesperadamente el dinero y yo necesitaba sentirme un poquito más viva.

Porque siquiera supe en que medida llegó a acariciarse, quizá porque había puesto mis ojos en sus labios extremadamente abiertos y en sus ojos que se encogieron a la par del rubor en sus mejillas, para que únicamente pudiera mantener conmigo una mirada fija y que así ella respondiera a esos estímulos tan gravemente agudos.

La escuché tipo idiota cambiar el tono de voz, cómo empezó con leves quejidos que cambió por suaves suspiros y cómo siguió con unos roncos gemidos hasta que alcanzó agudos temblores, que hizo que yo me contagiara de semejante conducta indecente y que me arriesgara a que los latidos del salvaje de mi corazón me guiaran.

Por eso yo también me acerqué a nuestro punto de encuentro, por eso yo también sentí la necesidad de conectarme con ella físicamente y así nuestras manos intercambiaron los lugares húmedos, que le sacó a ella un jadeo atascado en medio de la garganta y que arrancó desde mis entrañas un par de gemidos que se mezclaron con sabor a sal.

¿Qué? ¿Hacía falta que te dijera qué sentía, en conjunto con mi desbordante extasis? Bueno... no eran buenas noticias para ti, lamentablemente.

**SENTÍA QUE, LA AMABA.**

Entonces yo me desesperé por alcanzar su boca, toqué sus labios de una manera que a ella la hizo temblar y así hasta la hizo perder el control de la situación, tanto que terminé yo contra la mojada pared y terminó ella manoseandome a mí.

Sólo alcanzé a bajar los brazos casi rindiendome, eché la cabeza hacia atrás a la par que achiqué los ojos y dejé que mis fuertes gemidos pasaran a una especie de jadeo ahogado, cuando ella se colocó entre mis preciadas esferas divinas y me dedicó más atención que tú en toda tu vida.

Ella primero contorneó con sus dedos mis endurecidos pezones, hasta que pudo lamer de una manera insensata y después morder sin tenerme compasión, justo antes de meter los dedos hasta el fondo de mi entrada y así dejarme a mí a pasos de un orgasmo que obviamente estalló sin censura.

Así perdí irremediablemente el equilibrio y mis piernas quebradas me llevaron al suelo a la par de ella, ella que se quedó a mi lado tratando de contener la respiración y que me miró con una cara que a mí me puso idiotamente contenta, tanto que quizá confundí el significado que escondía la sonrisa en sus labios y hasta la forma en que ella me tomo de las manos para que nuestra relación fuera algo semejante a un diminuto amor.


	11. Chapter 11

**+STAGE 011: INFIERNO+**

¿Amor? Sí, lo que yo sentía, era un amor desbordante.

Pero tenía tanto miedo de este sentimiento que, prácticamente ni quise quedarme cuando ella me invitó a la cama y ni quise saber cuando ella empezó a remarcar mis puntos buenos, cuando ella me contó un poquito más de su vida y cuando ella me trató más bien que tú en toda tu vida.

Y yo fui tan tarada que la dejé hablar, la dejé reírse al paso en que recordaba anecdotas y hasta la dejé avergonzarse si pasaba más de diez minutos hablando sola, cosa que finalmente terminó por agotarla y así sucumbió al sueño que se tenía merecido desde anoche.

Me sentí más segura apenas ella cerró los ojos, fue como que volví a respirar cuando ella se quedó dormida y como si cada uno de mis miedos se hubieran ido con ella, como si ella ya no pudiera acercarse a mi corazón y como si yo estuviera a salvo de quedar prisionera de sus encantos.

Sin embargo pasó lo que tenía que pasar, ella me había tomado de la mano un ratito antes y así se le corrió un mechón de su cabello dorado, por lo que yo me limité a acercarme y a acomodar ese poquito de pelo suavemente tras su oreja.

Pero fui tan débil o quizá tan obvia que la miré, miré cada una de las muecas que puso en ese rato y hasta me detuve a ver de cerca su boca entreabierta, tanto que tal vez olvidé el compromiso que llevaba fuera contigo y toqué esos labios con más deseo que nunca en toda mi jodida vida.

Inevitablemente temblé apenas toqué, quizá porque su respiración chocó contra mi piel o quizá porque me derretí con semejante acto involuntario de ternura, cosa que me llevó a arrimarme a esa lujuriosa boca y plantar en sus labios un beso que a mí me hizo sentir extremadamente viva.

**ANTES DE, PRÁCTICAMENTE, SALIR CORRIENDO.**

**-¿Ya te vas?-dijo, cuando me vio sentada, de espaldas**

**-Sí...-dije, con mi mejor voz-Ya se me hizo tarde...-**

**-Podrías quedarte un poco más, ¿sabes?-remoloneó, un poco-No pienso cobrarte nada-**

**-Gracias...-la miré, sonriente-Pero, mejor no-dije, medio triste-No quiero agobiarte con mis problemas-**

**-¿Hmm?-se incorporó, extrañada-¿Y eso?-**

**-Es que me gusta lo que tenemos...-la miré, medio idiota-Y hace un momento, tuve un poco de miedo, ¿sabes?-me encogí, de hombros-Cuando te vi dormir, digo-**

**-¿Miedo de qué?-preguntó, sin entender**

**-Me pasan cosas contigo, ¿sabes?-le confesé, tímida-Pero, en el fondo, me asusta lo que siento por ti-apreté, los puños-Por eso, quiero que lo dejemos como está-me puse, de pie-A nivel profesional, digo-y agarré, mi cartera**

**-Espera-me detuvo, sujetandome de la muñeca-¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?-**

**-Ya sabes dónde vivo, pero...-la vi, con mi mejor sonrisa-Mejor, deja que yo te busque, ¿sí?-**

**-No vas a dejarme plantada otra vez, ¿o sí?-me miró, con desconfianza**

**-Por supuesto que no...-dije, divertida-Desde ahora, eres mi prioridad...-**

¿Que si la besé? No, no la besé.

Salí de ahí lo más normal que pude, sin ponerme a pensar en lo que yo pudiera llegar a sentir y en lo que ella quizá sintiera en mi ausencia, sólo porque habíamos cometido el error de involucrarnos demasiado y de mirarnos a la cara más de la cuenta.

Porque lamentablemente esto no podía ser, yo no podía arriesgarme a vivir con ella este sentimiento enfermo y tirar por la borda todo lo que había construido a tu lado, lo que me había costado casi toda mi vida entera y sólo para que te decidieras a llevarme al altar.

Tal vez ella nunca entendería o quizá nunca me perdonaría, pero... ella no tenía idea de lo que era para mí ser tu esposa, de lo que significaba para mí ser la única heredera de tu apellido y lo mucho que mi futura dependía del fruto de este matrimonio, tanto que prácticamente me tenías como en tus manos y con algo que ninguna mujer se arriesgaría a perder frente a un hombre.

**EL ORGULLO.**

Por eso me volví a la casa sin pensarlo dos veces, entré como haciendome la disimulada y me mandé directamente a la habitación, donde desgraciadamente te encontré bien despierto y lamentablemente tuve que darte el beso de los atrasados **"buenos días"**.

Entonces después de eso me hice la interesada en ti, pregunté si se te había pasado la resaca o si querías que te preparara un rico café, cosa que nos llevó a una muestra de cariño innecesaria y unos piropos cursis que a mí me dieron más asco que de costumbre.

Pero quizá disimulé tan bien que ni te diste cuenta, por eso me soltaste dandome un último besito en el cuello y volviste a tu rutina diaria de ponerle alcohol a tu estomago vacío, antes de quedarte parado frente a la ventana como una estatua y transportarme con unas palabras de digno cagón al mismisimo infierno.

**-Deberíamos mudarnos...-dijiste y yo, casi, me paralizé**


	12. Chapter 12

**+STAGE 012: SEÑORA+**

¿Mudarnos? ¿Adónde? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntarte, claro.

Pero me limité a darte algo menos sospechoso, dije que sería un fastidio mudarnos a tan poco de la boda y que la mudanza sólo complicaría los preparativos, por lo que te dejé en claro que aquí estabamos perfectamente bien y que no tenías que preocuparte por una tonta mujer que miraba por la ventana.

Y como que te calmé con eso, me saliste diciendo que nos iríamos antes de la luna de miel y que sería un lugar lo más lejos posible de ese negocio, algo que también te quedara cerca del trabajo roñoso que tenías y algo que te permitiera recuperar tu relación conmigo.

Obvio que accedí, sí... pero sólo porque pensé que se te pasaría, que únicamente lo decías de cagón que eras y para que yo te prestara atención, ahora que no teníamos nada parecido a una relación y que a este paso nos llevaría al divorcio antes del año de casados.

En esa ocasión no creí posible la idea remota de mudarnos, tú no eras exactamente el que tenía dinero en la familia y todavía de grande dependías de la fortuna de tu padre, sólo porque de inútil tenías un trabajo de pobre y así te ponías a los pies de **"papito"** a pedirle un poco para llegar al mes.

Por esa razón descarté la posibilidad de alejarme de ella, porque sabía que tú no tenías con qué ni adónde llevarme y que claramente no te daba la cabeza para buscarte un mayor ingreso, por lo que ni en sueños ibamos a terminar del otro lado de la ciudad y mucho menos ibas a ser tú el que mantuviera la casa.

Así me metí a la cama sin miedo alguno y me dormí a tu lado de una manera casi cariñosa, quizá porque empecé a extrañar a la mujer que trabajaba enfrente y que se había metido conmigo hasta enamorarme, que invadió mis piernas de una manera que yo empecé a encontrar amorosa y que desbordó mi corazón de un sentimiento que primero creí altamente erroneo.

**AMOR.**

¿Que si tú y yo compartimos una velada romántica? Bueno... prácticamente, no.

Tardaste como quizá unos cinco minutos en girarte y quedarte dormido como un bebé, justo después de que plantara en tu cuello un par de besos y que tocara tu piel morena con la punta de mi lengua, cosa que obviamente me puso de mal humor y que me llevó a ignorarte por el resto de la noche.

Lo siguiente que supe fue la sensación de movimiento de tu cuerpo pesado, cómo tus dedos pasaron rascando entre tu cabello y cómo un sonido ronco escapó de tu boca seca, antes de que el colchón chillara apenas te levantaste y tus pasos perezosos crujieran entre los tablones del piso de madera.

Quizá el sonido del agua corriendo se mezcló en mis oídos, junto a la estúpida canción que tarareaste y el sonido de la hoja filosa contra tu barbilla, de una manera que prácticamente me dejó sorda y casi me hizo ignorar el chirrido que emitió el botón.

**EL BOTÓN, DEL TIMBRE.**

**-¿Puedo ayudarte?-atendiste, la puerta**

**-Ah, Anna no está, ¿verdad?-te esquivó, con otra pregunta**

**-¿Y quién eres tú para preguntar por ella?-la viste, feo**

**-Una amiga, nada más-contestó, algo avergonzada**

**-¿Amiga?-levantaste, las cejas-No sabía que mi esposa tuviera amigas-**

**-¿Esposa?-sonó, algo herida-¿Tu esposa?-**

**-¿Qué?-le sonreíste, burlón-¿Ni te comentó eso?-**

**-En realidad, no-cambió, el tono de voz-No sabía que estaba tratando con una mujer casada-**

**-Por eso, cuidado con lo que haces-la miraste, desconfiado-Sé cuál es tu trabajo-**

**-No te preocupes-dijo, con media sonrisa-No tengo clientas mujeres-**

**-Más te vale-achicaste, los ojos-Así que, si quieres ir a despertarla...-la invitaste, a pasar-Es toda tuya-**

Me perdí desde el fondo del lugar en el momento en que fuiste amable con nuestra invitada, en que la dejaste pasar a la casa con naturalidad y en que le indicaste cómo llegar a la habitación matrimonial, para que ella te respondiera una clase de pavadas que ni iban con ella y que la llevaron a hacerse la contenta antes de cerrarte la puerta.

Por primera vez me había quedado a solas con ella en contra de mi propia voluntad, por primera vez maldije que justo hoy te tocara entrar temprano y por primera vez tuve ganas de tirarme por la ventana, sólo porque no quería afrontar la situación que ahora teníamos planteada y porque me negaba a aceptar que lo nuestro había sido como un juego de colegialas.

Pero humillantemente a mí me había gustado experimentar con ella, cómo me había tratado en nuestro primer encuentro amoroso y cómo yo me había sentido en contacto con una mujer de su calibre, cómo había latido mi corazón estando simplemente a su lado y cómo había reaccionado mi cuerpo ante la desnudez que ella me ofreció dos veces consecutivas.

Por esa misma razón ni se me ocurrió salir, me tapé hasta la cabeza con las sábanas pegajosas esas y apreté la almohada contra mis oídos para quedarme sorda, tanto que no supe cuándo ni cómo hizo para destaparme violentamente.

**-Buenos días, Señora Asakura-la escuché decir, entre furia y dolor**


	13. Chapter 13

**+STAGE 013: LOCA+**

Claramente, hoy era el día en que el mundo estaba empecinado, en ponerse en contra mío.

No me sorprendió en lo absoluto encontrarme con una mirada de ese estilo, que sus ojos me vieran con burla pero con odio y que yo me sintiera desprotegida frente a ella, como si tuviera la necesidad de volver a ocultarme bajo las sábanas y dejar que ella me humillara en silencio así fuera por el día entero.

Porque obviamente podía sentirlo y hasta palparlo, la presión que ejercían sus ojos claros sobre mí y la tensión que ella hacía correr por toda la habitación, con tal que yo le diera la explicación que se había dignado a esperar y que no le saliera con una excusa tan simple como pobre.

Pero darme cuenta de aquello sólo me hizo sentir peor, me sentí aún más chiquita frente a su mirada repetidamente insistente y así me acurruque invadiendo tu lado de la cama, quizá para que la soledad de mi espalda lograra alejarla de mí o tal vez que sólo desistiera de saber acerca de mi vida.

Y sin embargo no pude darme el gusto de renunciar a ella, por eso quizá me llevé un dedo a mi boca chiquita y amenazé hasta con arrancarme la uña, si tal vez ella llegaba a dejarme a mí así y si realmente le daba la cara para abandonarme con un amor naciendo dentro mío.

**UN AMOR, SUCIAMENTE SEXUAL.**

**-Puedo explicarlo, en serio-dije, como si me hubiera escapado**

**-Tranquila, que no hace falta-me habló, seria-Ya me di cuenta que eres buena para esconder cosas-sonó, sarcástica-Y especialmente, tu anillo-**

**-No creí que importara-susurré, casi sin escucharme-Pensé que eras una profesional-**

**-¿Me estás cargando?-distinguí, su mal humor-¿Para qué carajo fuiste a mi casa, si sólo querías algo profesional?-**

**-No lo sé...-temblé, esa vez-Te juro que todavía no lo sé...-repetí, como para convencerme-Pero está claro que fue un error...-me dolió, aquello-Todo lo que hice contigo, fue un error...-**

Quizá traté de convencerme a mí misma o quizá fue una rabia espontanea lo que sentí, pero... no me di cuenta de lo cierto de esas palabras hasta que pasó, hasta que ella se coló en nuestra cama imprudentemente y así me buscó a mí de una manera que encontré violenta, cuando giró mi rostro lo necesario para poder implantarse en mi boca y así me plantó un beso tipo asesino con tal que yo casi me tragara su lengua.

¿Que no? ¿Que si le dije que no? Bueno, en realidad... dolorosamente, pero me dejé hacer.

Dejé que ella me atacara por detrás de una manera animal, que se degustara con el gusto sabroso de mi saliva y con los dulces quejidos que emitía dentro de su boca, que me bajara el sostén brutalmente para poder acceder a mi piel y así empezar a apretar mis senos como queriendo sacarme jugo.

Me entregué instantaneamente a la mujer que ansiaba acompañarme, la obligué a arrimarse a mi cuerpo de una manera altamente desesperada y así yo también me esmeré por alcanzar hasta el último de sus rincones, tanto que abrí la boca para extenderme sobre sus labios partidos y tocar junto con ella la sensación pegajosa que envolvía nuestras lenguas.

Enrredé mis piernas entre las sábanas como queriendo impedirle el paso, para que sólo se mantuviera succionandome en ese beso pasional y que sus dedos pellizcaran mis endurecidos pezones con brutalidad, con tal que ella no mezclara sus potentes piernas entre mi ligera abertura y se encontrara con mis pantaletas que habían empezado a mojarse.

Pero fue ella que se desprendió de mí de repente, la que se depositó en mi cuello como queriendo tragarme la piel y la que siguió bajando por mi vientre ignorando mi patética barrera, para entonces tirar del hilo pobretón de mis interiores y así echarse atrás antes de hacerme acabar en la cama.

**LA CAMA, MATRIMONIAL.**

**-¿Qué haces vestida así?-frunció, el ceño-Nunca te vestiste así para mí-**

**-Tengo un matrimonio que cuidar, ¿entiendes?-levanté, las cejas-No puedo arriesgarme a perder la atención de mi marido-**

**-Marido al que ya engañaste, dos veces-dijo, medio divertida-Y conmigo, si te olvidaste-**

**-Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo-le hablé, feo-¿Qué te metes, igual?-me levanté, enseguida-Ni que te importara-**

**-No puedes decirme eso...-sonó, medio lastimada-¿En serio crees que...?-**

**- Mira, necesitas el dinero, ¿no?-comenté, esquivando aquello-Quedate tranquila, que pienso seguir pagandote-me acomodé, el sostén-Siempre y cuando esto no salga de aquí-**

**-¿Vas a comprar mi silencio?-me vio, de mala gana-¿Es eso?-**

**-Voy a pagar por tus servicios-sonreí, pícara-Y por tu silencio, también-me arrimé, a la cartera-No es que no te convenga, ¿cierto?-y saqué, un manojo de dinero**

**-¡Eres una estúpida!-me acorraló, contra la pared-¿¡Realmente crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo?-chilló, frente a mí-¿¡Sólo porque tienes un poco de dinero?-tembló, prácticamente-¿¡Por quién me tomas, eh?-**

**-¿¡Que no te das cuenta que, desde que te apareciste por aquí, mi vida se arruinó por completo?-lloriquee, encaprichada-¡Por tu culpa, yo...!-me tragué, las palabras-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-patalee, casi-¡Tú y sólo tú tienes la culpa!-**

**-¿¡Qué...?-apretó los dientes, como mis muñecas**

**-¡Sólo agarra el dinero y largate!-aparté, la cara-¡Dejame en paz!-repetí, dolida-¡No me persigas más, por favor!-y así, me soltó**

**-Sí, claro-se agachó, para coger el dinero-Ni que quisiera perseguir, a una loca como tú-y así, abandonó la casa**


	14. Chapter 14

**+STAGE 014: DULCE+**

Fue bronca, lo primero que sentí.

Que ella me hubiera toqueteado así y que después, me hubiera armado un escandalo de ese estilo... obviamente me cayó tremendamente mal, que su partida forzosa se sumara a mi estadde rabia y que ella desapareciera de mi vida con un montón de plata en los bolsillos, cuando en realidad se había robado mi corazón de la manera más imprudente y me había dejado a mí estancada en medio de mis confusiones de poca madurez.

Y sin embargo me rehusé a malgastar más tiempo en ella, quise no preocuparme por las estupideces que ella pudiese llegar a pensar y quise no hacerle caso al dolor anidando dentro mío, quizá porque no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por algo así y quizá porque no estaba lista para entregar mi dignidad.

Por eso me prohibí terminantemente el sólo derramar una misera lágrima, apreté los ojos con fuerza haciendome a la idea de lo que me esperaba después de ella y así recobré por primera vez en años el sentido de la realidad, que claramente me puso a prueba a partir de ese acontecimiento y me forzó a tomar una decisión que únicamente me beneficiara a mí.

**Y ERAS TÚ, EL QUE ME CONVENÍA.**

Sinceramente no encontré posibilidad de arreglar las cosas entre nosotras, no pude imaginarme ni un momento sin su odio haciendo presencia y me aterró la idea de vivir bajo los presentes fantasmas de su desconfianza, por lo que decidí aceptar maduramente mi matrimonio a la vuelta de la esquina y eliminé las dudas de traer al mundo a tu tan esperado heredero.

En realidad, no era que se me diera bien la maternidad, pero... no creí que pudiera ser peor de lo que ya me estaba pasando, no pensé que pudiera compararse a la vergüenza que me estaba comiendo por dentro y que pudiera hacerle frente a la dignidad que ya había perdido, sólo porque fui la típica universitaria que se le ocurrió portarse mal y así experimenté con ella hasta traspasar ilimitadamente el ámbito sexual.

Pero que, a partir de eso, se sumaran consecuencias de lo más insólitas... fue algo que claramente no había previsto, perder mi relación contigo hasta el punto de quedar en la nada y ser oprimida por el chantaje de un tipo calentón, que no se conformó con humillarme de la manera más sucia y hacerme sentir tan impura frente a una cosa tan cotidiana como el sexo.

Al contrario tuvo que volver ese día sólo para molestar, sólo para hacerme perder el orgullo entre sus piernas y que mi boca abandonara el gramo de inocencia que le quedaba, porque él me tenía agarrada de donde yo no quería que me tuviera agarrada y porque me extorsionando con lo que ni un ladrón pensaría en extorsionarme.

**MI SECRETO, DE ALCOBA.**

**-Hola, preciosa-me sonrió, en la entrada-Pensé en pasar a visitarte-**

**-No me metas en más líos, ¿quieres?-le hablé, casi amable-Ahora, largo de mi casa-e intenté, cerrar**

**-Eh, tranquila-me frenó, la puerta-¿No me vas a invitar ni una taza de té?-**

**-Mira-hablé, tranquila-La última vez que tú y yo estuvimos solos, pasó algo que prefiero no recordar...-le di, a entender-Así que...-y volví, a intentar cerrar**

**-Ah, ya entiendo-sonrió, con picardía-¿Entonces no te importa que él se entere?-soltó y yo, dudé-Sí que eres fácil, en serio-**

**-Eres odioso, en serio-fruncí, el ceño-Entra de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta-y así, me alejé de él**

**-Sigue haciendote la dura, no más-se dio paso, cerrando la puerta-No sabes lo que voy a disfrutar domandote-**

**-Que no se te vuelva a escapar algo como eso en tu vida, ¿entendiste?-le vi, en mezcla de suplicante-¿Seguro que quieres té?-y me dirigí, a la cocina**

**-Hmm...-se masajeó, el estomágo-¿No tienes nada para comer?-**

**-¿Dulce o salado?-pregunté, un poco más lejos**

**-Depende-sonó, divertido-¿Tú a qué sabes?-**

¿Mi imaginación? ¿O quizá sí fue real? Pero pasó y pasó en la cocina, otra vez.

Él me buscó de nuevo en ese espacio minucioso y me tomo por detrás como de sorpresa, me levantó enseguida el vestidito negro de esa ocasión y metió la mano en mis chiquitas pantaletas invadiendo mi intimidad, a la par en que sus labios carnosos se despositaron en mi frágil cuello y en que sus dedos empezaron a frotarme deliciosamente para hacerme feliz.

Y yo claramente pude palpar el deseo desbordando de él, esas ganas insasiables con que succionaba mi piel y esa desesperación ansiosa en el movimiento de sus caricias, que a mí me hicieron alcanzar el cielo altamente temprano y estarme ya lista para poder mancharlo yo a él esta vez.

Por eso fue que él se apresuró a encontrar mi boca deseosa, que prácticamente me comió en un beso exageradamente pasional y nos unió hasta el punto en que mi lengua pasara por su garganta, antes de quedarse con la prueba contundente de mi éxtasis explosivo y usar eso mismo para habilitar mi puerta trasera.

Entonces quedó en posición para el hombre que soltó mi boca, el mismo que se desprendió los pantalones minimamente y que bajó mis finos interiores casi arañandome, para hacerme pegar la frente contra la mezquina mesada y sostener mi cabello rubio en una desprolija coleta.

Así entró por detrás en la totalidad de su exitación, que incrustó en mí hasta el último rincón y que me provocó una serie de espasmos que no pude controlar, a medida en que él me acompañó en el ritmo de los gemidos y en que sus golpes brutos lo llevaron a casi dislocar mi espalda.

Y él se recargó encima mío abrazando mi cintura, me embistió con la fuerza de una bestia y soltó en mi interior un fluido caliente, que se combinó con mi anterior derrame precoz y puso un sabor en mí que él encontró peligrosamente dulce.


	15. Chapter 15

**+STAGE 015: MEJOR+**

¿Que si me pagó? No, no pagó mis honorarios, esa vez.

Claramente él me hizo sentir así, como si él fuera uno de mis clientes diarios y como si yo estuviera vendiendo mi cuerpo por dinero, cosa que terminó por ponerme al borde de la vergüenza y se llevó mi dignidad para esparcirla por toda la mesada de la cocina.

Pero ciertamente yo había hecho algo parecido, me dejé manipular por un tipo que quería llevarme a la cama y así tuve sexo con él bajo la influencia de su extorsión, lo que también me dejó unos cuantos billetes la primera vez y ahora un gusto a satisfacción considerablemente extraño.

Él había sido mi primer amante varón con el que realmente disfruté, el único que me provocó un orgasmo que no pude controlar y que me hizo prácticamente adicta a sus besos animales, por lo que tú claramente me notaste en un comportamiento raro y me armaste un escándalo obviamente erróneo.

**CUANDO VOLVISTE, A LA CASA.**

**-¿Y tu amiga?-me hablaste, mal-¿Dónde está?-**

**-Se fue-respondí, seria-Tampoco se iba a quedar a vivir, ¿no?-**

**-¿Segura que no la escondiste por ahí?-tiraste, las llaves-No quiero encontrarme con ninguna sorpresa, ¿entendido?-**

**-Dímelo directamente, ¿quieres?-fruncí, el ceño-Bravucón-**

**-A ver-te cruzaste, de brazos-Supuestamente, tú no la conocías-dijiste, como si me hubieras comentado, de tu incidente-Y sin embargo, esta mujer se aparece en mi casa, diciendo ser amiga tuya-me hiciste, señas-¿Cómo me explicas eso?-**

**-Me confundí, esa vez-soné, natural-Creí que hablabas de otra-**

**-¿De qué otra iba a estar hablando?-gruñiste, prácticamente-No conozco a las prostitutas del lugar-**

**-¿Qué estás insinuando?-te imité, casi-¿Que yo sí las conozco?-**

**-No sé-te la diste, de vivo-¿Las conoces?-**

**-¡Es el colmo contigo!-me levanté, del sofá-¡Eres un estúpido!-**

**-¿Por qué te pones así?-seguiste, caminando-No te dije nada malo-**

**-¡Me acusaste de acostarme con mujeres!-fingí, estar ofendida-¿¡Cómo quieres que me lo tome?-**

**-¿Por qué te haces la ofendida?-abriste, la nevera-No lo hiciste, ¿o no?-**

**-¡Debería haberlo hecho!-te perseguí, hasta la cocina-¡Para hacerte sufrir, imbécil!-**

**-Eh, calmate-me viste, a la cara-No lo dices en serio, ¿cierto?****-**

**-¡Por supuesto que lo digo en serio!-me broté, enseguida-¡Es lo minimo que te mereces, por tratarme tan mal!-**

Fue mi consiencia, la que me dictó semejantes palabras.

Me justifiqué secretamente delante tuyo sin darme cuenta, interpreté con ella había sido como una venganza y así te humillé con lo mismo que tú me habías humillado a mí, por lo que mi espontaneo plan me salió para el carajo y yo perdí la vergüenza entre las piernas de una mujer.

Pero tú y sólo tú me habías llevado a eso, porque nosotros no compartíamos una relación del todo amorosa y así dejaste de atenderme en todo sentido de la palabra, lo que a mí me llevó a una ira incontrolable y arruiné nuestra pobre vida casi sin ponerme a pensarlo.

Por eso era que estabamos viviendo esta situación de mierda, por eso era que tú estabas desconfiando de mí tan abiertamente y por eso era que yo no estaba sonando para nada convincente, porque tenía como mezclada la rabia con la vergüenza y porque a duras penas odiaba no sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento.

Siquiera me dio lástima ponerte en una situación como esta, ni me fijé en el lío en el que te estaba metiendo y permití que las cosas siguieran parecido a un conventillo de barrio, sólo que no me di cuenta de lo cerca que se estaba corriendo la voz y de lo poco que faltaba para que el chisme fuera noticia vieja en tus oídos.

¿Quién podía culparme? En realidad, nunca te había visto sufrir por mí.

**HASTA EL MOMENTO.**

Me quedé en seco cuando viniste hacia mí sin ponerte violento, cuando tiraste suavemente de mis brazos para estrecharme contra tu pecho y envolverme entre tus brazos de una manera que encontré hiriente, que me transmitió el dolor que te oprimía el corazón y el vacío que anidaba dentro tuyo creciendo a pasos agigantados.

Y yo me sentí en medio de una indecisión que no pude resolver, si realmente debía creerte el cuento del malherido o si quizá no estabas inventando ni un gramo de ese dolor, por lo que sentí tus dedos temblar contra mi flacucha espalda y tu respiración entrecortada que primero me llevó a malinterpretar la situación.

**-No me jodas con una cosa así...-te recargaste, en mi hombro-No juegues tan sucio, ¿sí?-**

**-¡Sueltame!-intenté, liberarme-¡Dejame ya, Yoh!-forcejee, contra tu agarre-¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que...?-**

**-No sé que haría si me dejaras...-tembló, tu voz-Me volvería loco, si llegara a perderte...-y así, dejaste salir un sollozo-Por eso, no bromees con algo como eso, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Yoh...-dije, entre triste-¿Estás... llorando?-**

**-Yo te amo, en serio...-me apretaste, fuerte-Te juro que te amo más que a nada...-repetiste-Pero, a veces, no sé cómo debería lidiar contigo...-te reíste, casi-Todavía estoy aprendiendo, así que...-me hablaste, tierno-¿Podrías... tenerme un poquito más de paciencia?-**

**-Entonces, mientras tanto...-ambienté, la voz-Podrías decirmelo más seguido...-sonreí, casi-Así me haces sentir mejor...-**

**-Las veces que tú quieras, Anna...-y con tu dulzura, tuvimos nuestro primer beso de amor**


	16. Chapter 16

**+STAGE 016: PERDÓN+**

Después de que pasara una semana, fue que hablamos de la remota idea, de la ocurrente mudanza.

Claramente dije que sí cuando me recomendaste largarnos del lugar, que seguramente ibamos a estar mejor lejos del prostibulo de enfrente y si esa prostituta dejaba de estar en medio de nuestras vidas, por lo que acepté sin ponerme a pensarlo dos veces y busqué la manera más rápida de alejarme de ella.

Fue por eso que decidí no volver a equivocarme como antes, reflexioné cuidadosamente sobre la relación que habíamos mantenido y entendí lo exclusivamente sexual que había sido, sólo que yo confundí lo que ella me hacía sentir y llegué a pensar que la amaba con toda mi alma.

Exactamente por eso tuvo que salir de la casa a arreglar las cosas, tenía que asegurarme que este asunto quedara sepultado por el bien de nuestro matrimonio y que él mantuviera la boca cerrada por lo que le quedara de vida, sólo porque me negaba a dejar que mi futuro dependiera de semejante tipo calentón y del mismo que me había enseñado a gozar nuevamente de manera heterosexual.

**EL MISMO QUE, ME HUMILLÓ, REPETIDAMENTE.**

**-Te aviso, ¿eh?-me atendió, cómico-Yo no cobro tan barato-**

**-Quiero que hagamos un trato-dije, parada en la puerta-¿Puede ser?-**

**-A ver-se cruzó, de brazos-¿Qué quieres exactamente?-**

**-Quiero que no le cuentes a nadie lo de Marion-tragué, saliva-Y mucho menos, a Yoh-apreté, los puños-Es eso, nada más-**

**-Creo que me perdí-se rió, sarcástico-¿Qué gano yo, preciosa, haciendote ese favor?-y me tomo del mentón, para aproximarme a él**

**-Ya ganaste bastante, me parece-mantuve, la mirada-En la cocina de mi casa, digo-y levanté, las cejas**

**-Pasa, a ver si me entiendes mejor-se metió, para adentro-Tengo que guardar el secreto hasta que tu marido se muera, ¿no?-soltó y yo, le seguí el paso-Entonces, ¿qué gano yo mientras tanto?-**

**-Horo Horo-cerré, de mala gana-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-**

**-Quiero cambiar un poco tus gustos-me vio, sonriente-Que la cambies a ella por mí-agregó, a su idea-Quiero ese lugar, en tu vida-**

**-¿Amantes?-me aterré, casi-¿Estás loco?-lo asesiné, con la mirada-¡Es exactamente lo mismo que estoy haciendo!-**

**-Pero yo soy hombre, no mujer-se juntó conmigo, como en seductor-Además, tuve la sensación la última vez, ¿sabes?-se aproximó, a mi boca-De que te gustó, preciosa-y se pasó la lengua, por los deseosos labios**

**-No me hables así, que me das asco-aparté, la cara-No soy una de tus prostitutas, ¿entiendes?-**

**-No quieres, ¿eh?-sonrió, victorioso-Entonces, a mí tampoco se me antoja callarme-pasó los brazos, tras la cabeza-Se me podría escapar en cualquier momento, ¿sabes?-me jugó, de vivo-Quizá, hoy mismo-**

**-Tú ganas, ¿de acuerdo?-dije, entre dientes-Lo haremos como tú quieras-acepté, amenazada-¿Contento?-**

**-Que no se te olvide-me tomo, por la cintura-Estás a mi disposición, a partir de ahora-acarició, mis cabellos rubios-Es un trato, después de todo-**

**-Por sexo, nada más-aclaré, resistiendome-Que no se te pase ese detalle-**

**-Claro-tocó, mis labios de reina-Lo menos que quiero de ti, es amor-y así, me plantó un beso animal**

¿Pasó? Sí, pasó como si fuera natural, en nuestra nueva relación.

Debuté como mujer por primera vez en su cama, me acomodé entre sus caderas intimidantemente fuertes y coroné su estandarte al ritmo de los golpes desbordantemente dulces, a la par en que bebí de su boca carnosa mil veces consecutivas y disfruté cada segundo en que sus manos me toquetearon con violencia.

Así pasé el día entero en casa de mi nuevo amante, yendo por todo el lugar estrenando cada uno de los rincones y dejando mi húmeda marca por todos los pisos de los ambientes, para que él después me ensuciara lujuriosamente con tal de hacerme comestible y se tragara con la lengua cada gramo de aquello que prácticamente cubría mi intimidad.

Pero cuando salí de ese lugar y cuando acordamos un sitio para volvernos a encontrar... me sentí avergonzada frente a semejante situación erótica, quizá porque tenía todo demasiado fresco dando vueltas en mi cabeza y porque podía verme claramente verme en aquella posición humillante, la forma en que yo me había arrodillado frente a su potente exitación y la manera en que él me había obligado a llevarme eso a la boca.

¿Humillada? Sí, me sentía humillada y a la vez, indignada.

Y sin embargo me invadió un dolor extremo cuando me detuve frente a la entrada del negocio ese, quizá por eso desvié la vista hacia la habitación de nuestra primera vez y así las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mí con tal de impedir que yo arrastrara esto al olvido, este sentimiento tan placentero que tenía por ella desde el primer día y este amor tan prohibido que dolía hasta el punto de querer matarme.

Igualmente no pude atreverme a arreglar nuestra situación actual, quizá sólo tuve una actitud digna de cobarde y así entré al lugar sin intenciones de buscarla a ella, sólo me regresé a la habitación en que yo había empezado a amarla y saqué de mi cartera un pedazo de papel como arrancado de mi corazón.

Así le dejé cada uno de mis sentimientos expuestos ante ella, en un par de palabras que me hicieron tanto daño como a ella y en una frase que desconsoladamente pedía su ayuda, antes de que la puerta realmente se cerrara para nosotras y no quedara siquiera el recuerdo de este secreto de alcoba.

_**"Perdón, pero voy a casarme con él."**_


	17. Chapter 17

**+STAGE 017: LÁGRIMAS+**

No recibió mi nota, fue lo primero que pensé.

La había estado esperando frente a la ventana la noche entera, sólo para asegurarme que quizá teníamos una oportunidad y que ella en el fondo no me odiaba tanto, cosa que no llegó a mí en ningún momento de la madrugada y que esa mañana me hizo perder definitivamente la esperanza.

Me dije a mi misma que lo nuestro había terminado, que tenía que hacerme ajena a este amor desbordante y arrastrar cada recuerdo de ella al mismisimo infierno, para que así ella no terminara por matarme de dolor y para que ella ya no me hiciera sufrir tanto como en este momento.

**PERO NO PUDE.**

**-¿Anna?-me encontraste, igual-¿Sigues ahí?-asomaste, la cabeza-¿Pasa algo?-**

**-Parece que va a llover, en cualquier momento...-te hablé, sobre mí-Deberíamos apurarnos, ¿no?-**

**-Es que conseguí ver una sola casa-me contaste, algo nervioso-Es algo chiquita y está bastante lejos-dijiste, rascandote la cabeza-Pero no te va a gustar, así que...-**

**-Está bien...-respondí, seca-Entre más rápido, mejor...-agregué, a mi dolor-Con tal que nos vayamos lejos de aquí...-**

**-Hay algo más, ¿verdad?-dijiste, serio-No lo estás haciendo sólo para darme el gusto, ¿cierto?-**

**-Me duele el pecho, en este lugar...-susurré, al borde del llanto-O tal vez, es mi corazón...-y toqué, ese vidrio**

**-¿Estás... llorando?-soltaste y yo, derramé una lágrima**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?-me defendí, menos ruda-Yo no lloro-**

**-Pero...-quisiste, excusarte**

**-Por eso, tenemos que irnos de aquí...-arañé, prácticamente-No quiero volver a llorar...-fruncí, el ceño-No puedo...-**

**-Muchos recuerdos, ¿verdad?-sonreíste, compasivo**

**-Sí...-asistí, entre mezcla de dolor-No tienes idea...-**

Me había vuelto una inútil, sinceramente.

Tan infantil quizá que seguí esperando el resto de la mañana, en tanto la mudanza pasó tras de mí y el apartamento fue quedandose completamente vacío, dejandome a solas con mi consiencia ya retorcida y con ese secreto bajo llave en nuestra habitación.

Reviví cada uno de nuestros momentos primeramente sexuales, la manera en que ella me tocó en aquella noche de atrevimiento y la manera en que yo disfruté meterme bajo las sábanas con ella, contarle así cada una de mis fantasías que me helaban la piel y así dejar que ella se robara mi corazón tan imprudente como infantilmente.

Pero así de la nada llegué a nuestra trágica separación, volví a escuchar los gritos de ella invadiendo toda la recamara y las estupideces que yo dije en ese momento de rabia, tanto que encontré más dolorosa la manera en que ella desapareció y más dramática la manera en que yo sufrí después de eso.

Por eso fue que lloré en mis últimos minutos de estadía, las lágrimas brotaron de mí en medio de aquella confusión y mis ojos fueron los que se ocultaron en las palmas de mis manos, para que mis uñas intentaran despedazarme la piel y que yo pudiera ignorar lo que estaba pasandome frente a esta situación.

**QUE ME DOLÍA MUCHISIMO, EL CORAZÓN.**

**-Deberías ir saliendo, ¿no te parece?-volviste, a hablarme-Que ya tenemos todo listo, digo...-**

**-¿Eh?-me giré, seca-¿Nos estamos llevando algo?-**

**-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-me dijiste, sin sentido-¿Que compre muebles nuevos?-**

**-Sólo quemalo todo-contesté, fría-Y especialmente, la cama-**

En ese momento no vi más remedio que forzarnos a una separación, por eso me subí al coche que me esperaba fuera en la entrada y me distraje en tanto cargabas en el compartimiento trasero, tanto que ni distinguí cuándo fue que entablaste conversación con el conductor anónimo y cuándo el auto empezó a andar con paciencia.

Cosa que obviamente llegó a agobiarme, por eso me incliné para apoyar los brazos en la ventanilla abierta y recargé mi cabeza a la par en que el viento soplaba mi cabello, para así permitirme a mí por única vez volver a llorar y voltear para poder encontrarla a ella cara a cara.

Claramente sabía o más bien estaba segura de que era ella, la que estaba parada mucho más atrás a mitad del camino y la que sostenía entre sus dedos un pedacito de papel viejo, que entonces ella apretó con furia en su puño cerrado y así se largó a perseguirme de una manera tan desesperada como hiriente.

Fue mi corazón el que amenazó con romperse después de eso, el que me llevó a musitar su nombre en medio del sollozo y apretar los dedos contra el coche como queriendo romperme las uñas, a la par en que me mordí los labios con tal de callarme e intenté cerrar los ojos antes de arriesgarme a tirarme del auto.

Pero pasó o más bien terminó cuando ella tropezó, cuando sus pies resbalaron entre las mojadas aceras y cuando el conductor fantasma pisó el acelerador a fondo, cuando salió de mi interior un llanto ahogado que paralizó mi corazón y cuando se desvaneció con la última de mis lágrimas lo único que habíamos tenido.

**SECRETOS, DE ALCOBA.**


End file.
